Vanessa Ives
Vanessa Ives is the female lead character of Penny Dreadful. She is poised, mysterious, and utterly composed, Vanessa is a seductive and formidable beauty full of secrets and danger. She is keenly observant - clairvoyant even - as well as an expert medium, and has lent her talents to Sir Malcolm Murray in his search for his daughter, Vanessa's childhood friend Mina Murray. Her supernatural gifts are powerful and useful to those around her, but they are also a heavy burden. Her inner demons are very real to her and everyone around her, and they threaten to destroy her relationships, her sanity and her very life. Appearance and Personality Vanessa is a seductive and formidable beauty full of secrets and danger. She is keenly observant -- clairvoyant even -- as well as an expert medium. Her supernatural gifts are powerful and useful to those around her, but they are also a heavy burden. Her inner demons just may be more real than emotional, and they threaten to destroy her relationships, her sanity, and her very life.Official site She assists Sir Malcolm Murray in his mission to save his daughter Mina, with whom she was good friends. She is as disgusted with some of his past acts as he is with hers, yet they have a mutual recognition of each other's talents. Vanessa respects Malcolm as a leader, and reconciles with him following the events of the first season. She clearly looks up to him as a father figure, seen in the way she looks to him for comfort following the Nightcomers' attack in the second season. True to her personality, Vanessa primarily appears dressed in a stately, polished manner and maintains an air of refinement and inscrutability. When her inner demon is in ascendance, however, she becomes much more instinctive and much less restrained as her behavior grows increasingly wild. Although she is brave and steadfast, there are times when even she is afraid when confronted with the most terrifying forms of evil. History Vanessa was born to Gordon and Claire Ives, a wealthy family who were neighbours to the Murray Family. As a child she had an extremely close relationship with the Murray girl Mina, a relationship with a bond closer than sisters. Vanessa also had a close relationship with Mina's older brother Peter Murray, who she intended to marry when she was older. Powers and Abilities *'Divination:' The act of divining future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. **'Cartomancy:' The practice of divination through the use of tarot cards. **'Clairvoyance:' The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. **'Intuition:' The practice of divination through the use of instinctive knowledge. **'Mediumship:' The practice of divination through the communication of spirits. **'Psychometry:' The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. **'Tassomancy:' The practice of divination based off the positions and symbols of tea leaves. *'Mediumship:' the ability to channel spirits and supernatural beings. A number of powerful spirits have used Vanessa as a medium, including spirits claiming to be the ancient Egyptian goddess Amunet and the Christian Devil. Appearances Memorable Quotes Ethan Chandler: That sounds like a warning. Vanessa Ives: It's an invitation. -Night Work ---- Vanessa Ives: We here have been brutalized with loss. It has made us brutal in return. -Resurrection ---- Vanessa Ives (to Sir Malcolm Murray): I’m not the only one in this house she has a reason to hate. I betrayed your daughter once. You ignored her your entire life. So have the courage to face your own sin before you cite mine so easily. -Demimonde ---- Vanessa Ives: Have you imagined for one moment what this has been for me? An unforgivable transgression that has marked me for life. You think you've suffered? You think you know blood? You think you've walked on corpses? Spread them from here to the horizon, and I have walked further! You weak, foul, lustful, vainglorious felon! How dare you presume to speak to me of death! Sir Malcolm Murray: Then we shall speak of it together. -Closer Than Sisters ---- ''Vanessa Ives: I shall love you always. Your dearest friend, Vanessa.'' -Closer Than Sisters ---- ''Vanessa Ives: There are things within us all that can never be unleashed.'' -Closer Than Sisters ---- Vanessa Ives: Post-script your father loves you very much and would do anything to save you, but I love you in a different way. I love you enough to kill you. -Closer Than Sisters ---- Vanessa Ives (to Dorian Gray): I think, Mr. Gray, there are tremors around us. Like the vibrations of a note of music. Hidden music. Some might be more attuned to them than others. What do those people do, those who have been chosen? -What Death Can Join Together ---- Vanessa Ives (to Dorian Gray): If you want to do a thing, do it because it is your desire, not my allowance. You must risk rejection. -What Death Can Join Together ---- Vanessa Ives (to Sir Malcolm Murray): To be beautiful is to be almost dead, isn’t it? -Possession ---- Vanessa Ives (to Ethan Chandler: Don’t let me hurt anyone. They won’t stop me, they haven’t the heart for it. But you do. When the moment comes, look into my eyes… and pull the trigger. -Possession ---- Vanessa Ives (to Demon): If your goal is to have me surrender to you, that day will never come. -Possession ---- Demon: You can’t resist me forever, darlin’. Vanessa Ives: But I can, now. My soul remains my own. -Possession ---- Vanessa Ives (to Dorian Gray): Not everyone (has a future). Some people only have a past. -Grand Guignol ---- Vanessa Ives (to Dorian Gray): Mr. Gray. I am not the woman you think I am. And with you, I am not the woman I want to be. -Grand Guignol ---- 'Vanessa Ives (to herself): Those in service of the demon are irrevocably marked. -Fresh Hell ---- 'Vanessa Ives: Do you believe the past can return? Sembene: More than that. It never leaves us. -Fresh Hell Gallery Penny-Dreadful-Vanessa-Ives.jpg Vanessa-Ives-penny-dreadful-36895707-3881-5165.jpg tumblr_n42xxgMb3Y1rf29u9o1_1280.jpg tumblr_n5umctWxwi1qb3ns3o1_500.png tumblr_mzrdl6kzdW1rwahceo1_500.jpg tumblr_n5ov2ds4wk1sb2vteo1_500.jpg tumblr_n436jmo4CS1ri2a5yo2_500.jpg tumblr_n4syf2dwuv1rwahceo1_500.jpg tumblr_n5klohjRen1rwahceo1_500.jpg 3885.jpg pd1.jpg Eva Green Penny Dreadful 1.JPG References